One Chance
by Basilstorm
Summary: The cure to cancer mutates once it is released into the air. It begins to kill all living cells, and the scientists have five days to fix it. Can Sherlock find the cure to this cure-turned-virus in time to save himself and John? Based on the game One Chance. Check out Markiplier's lets play on YouTube


ONE CHANCE

_Five Days Left_

Two days after the cure to cancer is found, we learn that the world is going to end. I'm sleeping when the paper comes. Sherlock runs into our room. He's swearing and shouting and I guess that we have a case. I roll over to ignore him, but he yanks me out of bed and carries me fireman- style out of our flat. I am still wearing boxers and a T- Shirt, and _Christ_ it's freezing.

I am trying to figure out what's going on when Sherlock dumps me unceremoniously into a cab. He throws his overcoat over me and begins to rant at top speed. I blink blearily at Sherlock and he stops, obviously dissatisfied with my ignorance. "Look, John", he says in irritation, before shoving a newspaper into my face.

_**CURE TO CANCER DEADLY! The cure to cancer, discovered two days ago by Dr. Bagginshield, has been declared dangerous. The cure, meant to target cancer, will attack all living cells. Although it was released yesterday, it is already beginning to affect some. Scientists all over the world are attempting to find the cure to the cure. However, it is quite possible that there is nothing to beat it. The cure is meant to be unstoppable. It was made to withstand the defense of the cancer cells, as well as to remain unaffected by other medicines like chemo.**_The article continues on page 7, but I let the newspaper drop to my lap as I digest the new information. "That's what you're going to try to do. To find a cure?" I ask uncertainly.

Sherlock gives me a look that screams obviously_._ The cab pulls up at St. Bart's, and I instinctively move closer to Sherlock. Even though I know how he faked his death, I still don't like it here. This place haunts my nightmares. We climb out, and Sherlock allows me to slip my hand into his. I rub my thumb over the inside of his wrist, checking his pulse, and allow it to rest there. Sherlock's usual dramatic entry is less effective without his swishy coat (as I call it). It's still wrapped tightly around me, and I don't plan on giving it back to Sherlock anytime soon. The labs, though packed with people, are freezing cold, and I'm only wearing boxers and a T- shirt.

Sherlock shoves his way through the numerous scientists and I follow close behind him, still grasping his hand. We head towards Molly's lab, ignoring the various irritated looks thrown our way. Molly is out, probably because she's with her family, and Sherlock lets us in with her keys. I don't bother to ask how he got them. I finally let my hand slip away from his, moving to the window.

Civilians are already pouring into the street, waving signs, screaming, and crying. I wonder what they think they are going to accomplish. All they are going to do right now is distract us from fixing this. Distantly, I wonder why I'm not upset or scared. It really wasn't Dr. Bagginshield's fault. The drug was tested thousands of times before being released. Nobody could have predicted that it would mutate. As for being afraid, I'm positive that Sherlock will be able to find the cure.

Despite my belief, Sherlock does not find the cure on the first day. We leave around 8 PM, and I order Chinese at Sherlock's unexpected request. We get a cab home, and Mrs. Hudson greets us on the doorstep. She pulls us into a tight hug, and Sherlock actually lets her continue for a minute before stepping back. He's acting off, and we eat in silence. I take a long shower. When I come out, I find Sherlock already in bed. He rolls over and his eyes follow me as I get ready to go to sleep.

Before heading in, I check my phone. Harry texted me 14 times, but I don't feel like answering her now. She is undoubtedly drunk. I climb into bed next to Sherlock, and he instantly turns toward me. I feel his bare chest brush against mine, and after a minute he wraps an arm around me. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

_Four Days Left_

**Hey guys! This idea was not mine, it's based on the game One Chance. I'll put a link in the description to Markiplier playing it. For now, this can stay at T, but I might move it up to M for language and graphic descriptions. I expect this story to be 4-6 chapters long. I have Easter break this week, so I'll try to get another chapter up in the next few days. Please just leave a comment so I know someone is reading this. Also, let me know if you noticed my (indiscreet) Hobbit reference ;)**


End file.
